


I heard there was a special place

by mxmynx



Series: Dream SMP fanfics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Ghostbur, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minecraft, ghost - Freeform, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxmynx/pseuds/mxmynx
Summary: "Tommy. Let's- Let's go home." The blur got to it's feet and helped Tommy stand. "Let's go back to that special place."
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189772
Kudos: 36





	I heard there was a special place

**Author's Note:**

> So, Tommy's stream happened.

When he woke up he knew he was falling. 

It was like falling through water yet he could still breathe. The air around him was suffocating. He couldn't move. There was a metallic taste in his mouth. He didn't know what it was but it panicked him. All he knew was that it was bad and something was wrong. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with nothing but a blurred figure above him. The blur reached towards him, pulling him close. The air was cold as the blur held him. Ever though he couldn't recognise the blur he felt happy. Like the blur could make everything okay. 

"Tommy." The blur called. Was that his name or the blur's? He looked at the blur, now less of a blur and more of a person. A person with a smile that must have seemed kind once but now only seemed desperate "Tommy." The blur repeated. "My poor Tommy." So he was Tommy after all, but then, who was the blur? The name was on the tip of his tongue but he didn't know. The blur's name wasn't the only thing Tommy didn't know. Why was he scared of the blur? He felt so happy before, what changed? 

"Who- who are you?"

The blur seemed upset but kept smiling. "It's me, Wilbur." It's smile grew more desperate. If Tommy wasn't so focused on the blur- Wilbur- then he would have never noticed how off the smile was. It was the blur's eyes. They didn't show it was smiling. "Tommy you must remember me." 

"I'm sorry." Was all Tommy could say. 

The blur gripped Tommy's arms. "You have to remember me."

"Stop it! You're hurting me." Tommy cried out but the blur didn't stop. 

"Tommy. It's me, Wilbur."

"Stop!" He knew why he was scared of the blur now. 

The blur finally saw the terror in Tommy's eyes and let go. "I'm sorry Tommy." It's voice was quiet. The blur scared Tommy because he didn't know what it would do. One minute he remembered it protecting him and the next he remembered it blowing something up. The blur was no longer a blur but calling it Wilbur seemed wrong. The name Wilbur made Tommy's head hurt. Not that Tommy was any better. Even the strangest of words made his head spin, Bad, Blade, even Dream. That one hurt the most. 

"Tommy. Let's- Let's go home." The blur got to it's feet and helped Tommy stand. "Let's go back to that special place." 

Tommy nodded and started to follow the blur. He hummed on his way. A tune he didn't recognise but the blur certainly did. The blur started to softly sing along to Tommy's humming. 

_Well that place is real you needn't fret_

_With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, not Eret_

_It's a very big and not blown up L'Manburg_

Tommy. That was his name. The blur's name was there as well. Tommy didn't know who Tubbo or Eret were though. Neither did he know of L'Manburg. 

Tommy softly sang his own song after. 

_Well this place was real but now it's gone_

_Techno and Dream planted a bomb_

_It's a very big and definitely blown up L'Manburg_

Tommy didn't understand how he knew this tune. The blur seemed annoyed at his version. 

"Sing the proper version or don't sing it at all." The blur snapped. 

"Sorry." 

The blur turned to him. A real smile on his face and tears in his eyes. 

"Welcome home Tommy." 

He awoke to find himself curled up on a beach. Where was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
